Strawberry Blossom : Love Gained
by ByaIchiSensei
Summary: Byakuya has finally found love again and he is not letting his special someone go. ByaFIchi
1. Everytime We Touch

_Byakuya-sensei here with yet another one-shot! Yes, another one! Seems like I got a knack for these, especially when they have a song in them. I hope you like and would appreciate any feedbacks that you all have! Oh, before I forget, I am currently taking request for one-shot and/or songfic that you all have in mind, so feel free to hit me up!_

_WARNINGS:: Might be slightly OOC and a gender bender (female Ichigo)_

_PAIRING: Byakuya x Fem Ichigo_

_DISCLAIMER:: BLEACH and the song EVERYTIME WE TOUCH do not belong to me! They belong to Tite Kubo and Cascada….but thanks for giving us wonderful stuff to work with!_

_A LITTLE UPDATE 6/24/2011 - As you can tell, I changed the name of this story. I thought this new title suited it better as every chapter will be a different song in it! Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOW ON WITH THE STORY!<em>**

* * *

><p>Ichigo groggily opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. Finally getting focus back to them, she noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom. Wanting to know where she was, she tried to get up only to find herself being held down by something. Noticing an arm around her waist, she turned her head slightly, coming face to face with the soft and peaceful face of Kuchiki Byakuya. Gently and softly, she lifted his arm from around her to where she could sit up in the bed, looking down at his slumbering form.<p>

She was in disbelief at what happened between them only a few hours ago….

_Ichigo had been getting ready for head home when Byakuya had stopped her, asking her to join him at dinner. Having hidden feelings for the noble, she quickly said yes. At dinner, she noticed that the usually calm, collected 6__th__ division captain was actually nervous, but Ichigo was really surprised when Byakuya had opened up to her. From what she knew about him from Rukia, he was usually very closed off to everyone, even Rukia. To hear him talk to her about his life, his marriage to Hisana and then losing her, his clan's expectation, she felt compassion for him. They continued to talk throughout dinner, with Ichigo even opening up about her life. By the time dinner was over, they practically knew everything about each other._

_They had taken a moonlight walk through the gardens as they continued to tell their stories. Once they had reached the old Sakura, Ichigo noticed how much he looked different in the moonlight. Trying to hide the blush that was on her face, she had turned to look at the moon, not knowing that he had seen her cheeks. When she had turned to face him again, she was greeted by his slate grey eyes looking at her. Finally getting up the courage, he had slowly leaned over, brushing their lips together. After they parted, he confessed to her what he felt for her. Ichigo was surprised to learn that he had feelings for her for a long time, he was just afraid to act on them. Knowing that he returned the same feelings, she told him what was in her heart. With a smile on his face, he picked her up bridal style, making his way to his room, where they showed their love for each other throughout the night._

Smiling, she slowly traced a finger along his cheek line. "I still can't believe you love me…" Letting out a light breathe, she slipped her slippers on, looking for her robe. Still happy that she had her overnight bag, she grabbed a hair tie from it, tying her long orange hair back. With one last look back at the man in the bed, she slide the door open to the room. Walking down the long hallway, she tried to make sense of the last 8 hours in her mind.

True, she liked Byakuya. She had liked him ever since the first time she faced him on Sogyoku Hill. Without even knowing it, he had made a lasting impression on the carrot-top that made her want to better herself. After she had invaded the Soul Society and helped them flush out the traitors, everyone started seeing her in a different light, even Byakuya. When the Bount problem arose, Byakuya had offered to train her more, mainly in suppressing her reiatsu and learning kido. It was during this time, her feelings for the stoic noble started to change. Every time she would notice him looking at her, it felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Just the simplest touch from him made her instantly relax, when a person would normally tense up. When she started finding any reason to be around him, that when she realized she had fallen in love with the cold, stoic noble. Little did she know that he had fallen in love with her too.

Continuing her walk through the manor, she came to the main foyer. As she made her way across the vast room, she happened to look over in the far corner to see an object covered by a white cloth. Wondering what was hiding under there, she walked over, taking the cloth in her hands. Tugging on it gently, she uncovered a midnight black baby grand piano. Staring in awe, she ran her fingers along the porcelain white keys. Sitting on the bench, she could tell that the piano had not been played in a very long time.

Just hearing the sound from the keys, she could feel something light up inside her soul. Ichigo loved the piano, but hadn't played since she lost her mother 11 years ago. Ichigo wiped the tear in her eye as she remembers the last time…..

_**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**_

_Ichigo smiled happily as she clung to her mother's hand as they walked down the street. The bright haired girl just got done with karate practice so she was still a little bit out of breath but kept up with her mother. As they stopped by the market on the way home, Ichigo's ears perked up when she heard the most beautiful sound coming from the park that was right beside the market. Being the curious kid she was, she wanted to know what it was._

_Pulling on her mother's long shirt, she gained hr mom's attention. "Mom? You hear that?"_

_Masaki looked down at her daughter, as she listened to what Ichigo heard. "Of course, dear. It's called a piano."_

_Ichigo's eyes lite up. "Mom…."_

"_As long as you stay in the park, dear. I'm going to grab a few things and I'll be right there."_

_Hugging her mom's leg tightly, she smiled the biggest smile her little face could muster. "I will." With that, she ran as fast as she could to the park._

_Upon entering the park, she looks around as the sound started to get a bit louder. Following her ears, she walked down the trail till she reached the playground. Looking around, she finally caught the sight of a young man sitting on a bench, playing a portable piano._

_Seeing that other people were gathered around him, she knew in her mind it would be safe. Her mother always taught her to be safe. Walking on over, she smiled as she just listened to the music. The young man looked at her and smiled. Smiling, he offered her the seat next to him and continued to play. All the time, Ichigo was completely enthralled with the music._

_About 10 minutes later, Ichigo saw her mom walking down the path, heading over to her. Getting up from her spot, she ran for her. Ichigo had decided that she wanted to learn and wanted to ask her mom before she forgot to. "MOM? I wanna do that."_

_Masaki looked at her daughter. She was surprised because Ichigo had never expressed an interest in learning any kind of instrument. "Are you sure, Ichi?"_

_Ichigo shook her enthusiastically. "Yeah….I'm sure."_

_The two sat on a bench. "You know, I used to play professionally before I met your father. If you want, I can teach you."_

"_OF COURSE I WANT YOU TOO, MOM!" she yelled as she flung herself into her mother's arms. "Thank you soooooooo much, Mom," she said, kissing her mom all over her cheeks._

_Masaki laughed at her daughter. "You're welcome, Ichigo. Come on, let's get home and then after dinner, we can start your lessons if you want."_

"_Okay." Ichigo grabbed a few bags from her mom and the two Kurosakis made the walk home._

_Masaki stay true to her word and started Ichigo's lessons. Much to her delight, Ichigo picked it up really well, and only after a week, Ichigo was already playing at least 3 full songs, even learning her favorite AMAZING GRACE, which is a hard one. She couldn't have been more proud of her oldest child. _

_However, that would be the last time that Masaki would hear her play. Only a day after teaching Ichigo her favorite song, she dies protecting Ichigo from a hollow attack, on their way home from Ichigo's karate practice._

_Ichigo couldn't have been more devastated. She loved her mother greatly, but seeing her die like that, totally traumatized her. Knowing that they would never be able to play together again or just hang out like they did, Ichigo plunged herself into a deep depression._

_She shut herself away from everyone, including her father and sisters. She would only come out for school and then once she was back home, she would lock herself back in her room. Finally, the day of the funeral, her father finally got her to come out, but didn't expect what he got. Ichigo clung to him the entire day, not that he minded at all. He was just happy to have his daughter._

_After the funeral, everyone came back to the Kurosaki home, to remember their good times with Masaki. As everyone told their favorite stories of the orange-haired woman, Isshin looked over and saw Ichi sitting beside the window. With a smile on his face, he saw how much Ichigo resembled Masaki. He knew that his wife would live on in his daughter. Getting an idea, he walked over to her, sitting down next to her._

"_Ichi," he said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder._

"_Daddy…I m..m..miss her," she said in between her silent sobs._

_Taking his daughter into his arms, he hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in comforting circles. "I know, honey. We all miss her." Looking over at the piano, he remembers all the times that he would sit there and watch his wife and daughter play together. "Ichi, you wanna play something? It might help.."_

_Ichigo looked at her father. "Dad…."_

"_Ichi, even though your mom isn't here anymore, she wouldn't want you to give up something you love. She would want you to continue. I know it's asking a lot from you, but if not for us, why not for your mom? You know, she would like it."_

_Thinking about it for a moment, she smiled at her dad. "You're right, Dad. But I just don't know if I can after losing Mom…but I'll at least play tonight."_

"_For being a nine year old, you are mature. Just remember your mom loves you and is very proud of you," he said hugging his daughter and kissing her cheek, "and so is your old man."_

_With a smile, she walked over to the piano, sitting on the bench. Stretching her arms, she began to move her fingers across the keys, just like she had every time before. After tuning up a bit, she finally smiled as she decided what song she wanted to play. "This is for you, Mom…I love you and miss you already…" she whispered softly, as she started to play her mom's favorite song, Amazing Grace. Ichigo was so into playing, that she didn't notice that everyone had stopped what they were doing and had their attention on the orange-haired child at the piano._

_As she finished playing, she wiped the tears from her eyes. At that time, she made a decision. "I know you wouldn't want me to quit, Mom, but I just can't do it without you here. But I promise you, Mom, once I find the same love you had for dad, I'll play once again…"_

_Looking at the piano one last time, she noticed some kind of chip at the edge. Inspecting it closer, she smiled when she saw that the chip looked like a heart. She now knew she had made the right decision._

_**~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~**_

Remembering the vow she made that night, she wondered. "Could Byakuya be the one I've been looking for, Mom? I just wish I knew if I was right," she whispered to herself. As is she was possessed, she ran her fingers along the edge, until she felt something that felt like it was chipped. Taking her eyes to where her fingers were, her gaze widened. "No way…it's not possible.."

"Actually, it is," came a voice from over her shoulder. Turning around, she was greeted with the sight of Byakuya leaning against the door frame. She loved being the only one that saw this side of him. Totally shirtless, he wore nothing but his black night pants, his eyes glazed over, with his falling around his face, free from the kenseikan.

As he walked over to her, she couldn't help but smile. "How is this possible?" she asked again, as he sat on the bench with her, facing her. As he took her hands in his, her eyes widened. "He didn't..." she said chuckling softly.

Byakuya graced her with a smile. "What do you mean, Ichigo?" he asked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It was about a month after the war ended; I came home from school one day, and noticed the piano missing. I asked Dad about it, but all he would say was that I would find out when my heart decided the time was right." Feeling the tears in her eyes, she took her hand from his, wiping them away. "Maybe I have now…"

Taking his hand, he tilted her face up to where he looked into the amber eyes that he loved dearly. "Ichi..." he said softly. Kissing her lips gently, he wanted Ichigo to know exactly how he felt about her. "I love you, Ichi-chan."

The strawberry could feel her cheeks flush. In her mind, she was now for certain that she was in love with the noble. Every time she was around him, it felt like she couldn't breathe, wanted him to touch her, to kiss her. "Byakuya, can I tell you something important?"

"Of course, love."

"Remember earlier, I told you I gave up something that I loved doing?" The noble shook head yes. "Well, before my mom died, she started teaching me the piano. For a week, I was in heaven because I was doing something that I loved, but then I lost my mom. The day of her funeral, my dad got me to play one last time. After I got done playing, at the age of nine, I made a vow to myself. Wanna know what that was?"

Caressing the top of her hand, he smiled gently. "Only if you want to, Ichi."

"I promised myself that when I found the same love that my mom had for my dad, I would play again." With a smile on the face he loved so much, Ichigo leaned forward, kissing him gently. "I know in my heart that I found it with you, Byakuya. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Capturing her lips again, he brought her closer to him as he kissed her passionately. Flushing their bodies together, he slowly nipped her bottom lip, tempting her to deepen the kiss. When he tantalize her lips with his tongue, she gasped giving him the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue. Tangling their tongues together, Byakuya was intoxicated by the slight strawberry that he could taste on her. His arms tightened around her even tighter as their kiss started to turn more passionate. After a few more minutes, they reluctantly parted when the need for air was needed.

Cradling her face in his hands, he rubbed gentle circles along the fine contours of her cheeks. "Do me one favor, Ichigo?"

"Sure. What is it, 'Kuya?"

With a loving smile, he simply said, "Play something for me."

Ichigo knew she couldn't deny him that. Knowing that she had the love that her parents had, she finally could let go of the vow. _'Thank you, Mom.'_ Nodding her head, she stretched her arms and turned her attention back to the keys. "It's something that my mom taught me before she died, and honestly, it describes you and I perfectly."

With that said, she started playing the first notes to the song, getting a feel for it. After a few chords, she started picking up the tempo. Taking a deep breath, she started singing the words that she learned to it.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.__  
><em>_I still feel your touch in my dreams.__  
><em>_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why__  
><em>_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
><em>_Need you by my side.  
><em>_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
><em>_Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
><em>_I can't let you go.  
><em>_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
><em>_They wipe away tears that I cry.  
><em>_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
><em>_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.__  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.__  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
><em>_Need you by my side.__  
><em>_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.__  
><em>_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
><em>_Can't you hear my heart beat so...__  
><em>_I can't let you go.__  
><em>_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
><em>_Need you by my side._

Byakuya watched as the orange-haired beauty finished the last note. Now he knew how she truly felt in her heart.

Smiling, he stood to his feet. "Come on, Ichigo," he said, holding his hand out to her. When she took it in hers, he swiftly lifted her off her feet, holding her bridal style in his arms. Kissing her lips gently, he whispered softly to her. "Make sure you play more from now on. I know your mother would want that."

Ichigo smiled, cuddling close to his chest as he walked down the halls, back to his bedroom. Once they were in the room, he placed her on the bed, hovering at her. "By the way, thank you for the lovely performance."

"You're welcome, 'Kuya. I love you," she said as she grabbed him and brought him down to another kiss.

"I love you as well, Ichigo and…" he whispered, leaning closer to her ear. Smiling, he did the one thing that he never had done for anyone. He simply sung to her. "_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling….."_


	2. Everything I Do I Do It For You

_Here you go! Chapter 2 of our lil collection! :)_

_This lil chapter is dedicated to my muse and beta, Musicgirl1796! I was going to end it after just one chappie but with her encouragement, I got it done! :) This whole chappie was her idea, so this is for you girlie! )_

_WARNINGS:: Might be slightly OOC and a gender bender (female Ichigo)_

_PAIRING: Byakuya x Fem Ichigo_

_DISCLAIMER:: BLEACH and the song (EVERYTHING I DO) I DO IT FOR YOU do not belong to me! They belong to Tite Kubo and Bryan Adams….but thanks for giving us wonderful stuff to work with!_

* * *

><p><strong><em> SET 1 12 years after EVERYTIME WE TOUCH :: _**

Byakuya was sitting in his office, trying to do his daily paperwork, but had a hard time concentrating. His thoughts kept drifting to a certain orange haired woman. He smiled softly as he thought about the last year and half of his life. To the delight of everyone that knew him, he had found love again and they couldn't have been happier for the usual stoic noble. He still couldn't believe that they had married for year already. Their first wedding anniversary was tomorrow, so he was trying to get his work done, because neither of them would be at work for the next few days.

Deep in his thoughts, Byakuya didn't hear the door to his office open. Standing in the doorway, Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her husband. She had seen him in deep concentration before but nothing like this. It was the smile on his face that had her attention. The strawberry couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last year and a half. But she wouldn't change it at all.

Closing the door softly, she walked over to his desk, sitting down the paperwork that she had brought with her. Wanting to mess with him a bit, she snuck behind him, without him even seeing her. Placing her hands over his eyes, she could feel him jump slightly. Keeping her hands over his eyes, she leaned down, close to his ear, nipping at it softly. "I would give you three guesses, but I think you can figure it out," she whispered softly.

Smiling, he reached around his head and grabbed her arm. Tugging on it gently, he brought her around to his front as he turned in his chair. Once he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of his wife, who sat down in his lap. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Ichigo was currently the Fuku-taichou of the 6th, but had been training with Ukitake-taichou to where she could take over the 5th. Yamamoto-soutaichou wanted to promote her, but at Ichigo's insistence, she wanted to train for the position and Byakuya thought that Jushiro and he were the best to choices. "Well, I did Jushiro a favor and had delivered papers to the 1st and Yamamoto had asked if I would drop these off to you. Anyways, how's your day been?"

"The usual, but..." he trailed off, taking his hand behind her head. With a gentle tug, he brought her face closer to his with a smile. "I miss working with you..." he said as he brought their lips together in a gentle, sweet kiss. Parting from his wife's swollen, red lips, he couldn't help but smile at his wife. He loved Ichigo with every fiber of his being. "Make sure to let Jushiro know that you won't be there tomorrow?"

"Oh, really," she said, raising an eyebrow. "What is going on in that mind of yours, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"You will just have to wait and find out, Kuchiki Ichigo." After kissing her softly on her lips, he playfully shooed her off his lap, saying he needed to get back to work. "Are you going to make it home for dinner tonight?'

"Yes, I'll be there. Jushiro wants me to leave early since I haven't been feeling well lately." Right after she said that, she got a stern look from her husband. "Before you say anything, that's the reason I'm leaving early. He's making me go see Unohana."

"Okay." Kissing her softly, he walked her over to his office door. "How much longer do you think your training will last?"

"Well, Yamamoto was talking about ending my training with Jushiro the end of this week, and starting my last bit of training with you next week. He thinks after the training with you I'll be ready to take the Taichou position."

"Well, you can accomplish anything, Ichigo. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, 'Kuya. I better get back before he sends your sister looking for me." Kissing him softly on his cheek, she gave him one of her heart-warming smiles. "I'll see you tonight, love." With one last final look, she left her husband to his paperwork.

Byakuya kept his normal demeanor on the outside, but on the inside, he couldn't quit smiling. He had to make tomorrow real special for his wife. As he went back to his went back paperwork, he couldn't help the small smile on his face as he quietly came up with a plan to make his wife's day a memorable one.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ichigo was walking out of the 4th, with a big smile on her face. With the news she just learned, she would make this a memorable anniversary for her husband. Noticing that it was starting to a get bit late, she quickly took off in a hurried shunpo, heading for the Manor.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Ichigo was sitting on in the garden, dressed in a simple purple and orange kimono. After dinner, Byakuya had a few last-minute papers to finish, so Ichigo decided to take a walk in their favorite garden.<p>

She had come to the old Sakura that stood in the middle and now was sitting on the bench that stood underneath it. Taking a deep breath, she loved the fresh air of the Soul Society and everyday she was grateful that she made the decision to move here.

"Ichi-nee," came a soft voice from over her shoulder.

The orange haired woman turned around to see her sister-in-law standing there. She was grateful to the raven haired woman. If it hadn't been for her, she wouldn't have met everyone and she wouldn't have Byakuya in her life. "Hey, Rukes."

"What you doing out here by yourself?" she asked, sitting down next to her. "I thought you would have been with Nii-sama."

"Well he got a few last minute papers that he needed to finish, so I told him to go ahead." Ichigo couldn't keep her hands from laying on her stomach.

'_That's the fifth time that I've seen her lay her hands on her stomach'_ Rukia quietly thought to herself. Remembering a book that she had read in the Real World, she had learned that expectant mothers usually do that to calm themselves. _'If Ichi's pregnant, she would make Nii-sama real happy…Oh I wanna ask, but I think I'll keep it to myself for now, just in case…'_

Feeling a pressure on her shoulder, she looked down to see that Ichigo had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Smiling, she was glad to have Ichigo on her life. The orange haired woman brought a life into the Kuchiki Manor that was desperately needed. Shaking her friend gently, she tried waking her up. "Ichi…wake up…Ichigo…" she said, just above a whisper. She knew the girl was a light sleeper when she wasn't in a bed.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to see that she had laid her head on Rukia. Sitting up, she rubbed her amber eyes gently. "Sorry about that, Rukia. Guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Rukia smiled as she stood up, extending her hand to her 'sister'. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room. You know that Nii-sama wouldn't like it you falling asleep out here."

"Yeah, you're right," she answered taking Rukia's hand. Standing up, she slowly stretched her muscles. "Byakuya is a worry wart," she said chuckling. Wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders, the two Lady Kuchikis walked back into the Manor, laughing about the good times that they had in the Real World.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the door that lead to Byakuya and her bedchambers, Rukia hugged her best friend goodnight and headed down the hall to her own room. Ichigo chuckled and then turned to slid the door open. As the door opened, the sight before her totally took her breath away.<p>

Walking into the room, she saw that small, scented candles lining up almost every shelf in the room. The aroma of sweet cherry blossoms lingered in the air. "Oh, Byakuya…." Walking to the bed, she noticed that around the bed and scattered on top were pink and white rose petals, the same kind that they had in their wedding a year ago. Feeling a tear in her eye, she noticed a small box sitting in the middle of the bed. Taking the box in her hand, she opened it to find a small note tucked inside as well. Reading the note brought a smile to her thin, pink lips.

**_To my beautiful wife  
><em>_Here is to our first year together  
><em>_I hope for many more to come with you, my love  
><em>_Love, Byakuya_**

Ichigo gently wiped the tear from her eye that started to fall down her cheek. Sitting the note aside, she removed the white tissue paper that covers the bottom part. What was there made her wanna cry even more. Sitting inside was the most beautiful necklace that she had seen. With delicate fingers, she slowly removed it from the box, sitting it aside. Carefully, she admired the details…it was a white gold braided chain necklace with a pendant hanging at the bottom. The pendant is what caught her eyes the most…it seems to be custom made – a couple holding hands, with a stone in the middle of each of them tears came to her eyes again once she realized what the stones were…one was her birthstone for July and the other one was the birthstone for January. There was even a space in between the couple, as it seemed it was left like that for more stones to be added.

With a smile, she got up from the bed and walked over to her vanity. Opening her jewelry box (which was her birthday present from Byakuya – he had their initials engraved on it), she carefully placed it in there, closing the lid. Reaching up to orange hair, she started the process of pulling the silver hair pins that held it in a bun.

While she was occupied with her hair, she never noticed the bathroom door opening and her husband of one year leaning against the doorframe. Byakuya couldn't help but admire his wife. She was the most beautiful, independent woman he had ever met. Her spirit and heart is what attracted him to her in the first place. To Byakuya, he was the luckiest guy in the Soul Society to be married to a woman like Kuchiki Ichigo. "Ichigo," he said, just loud enough to catch his wife's attention.

Ichigo jumped when she heard her husband. Even though part of her hair hung over face, she turned to see him leaning against the door. To say that Byakuya was good-looking would be an understatement…Byakuya was FREAKING hot and he was all Ichigo's. Looking him up and down, he was dressed in a pair of midnight blue night pants with no shirt, showing off his perfect toned chest and abdomen. The one thing she always loved is when his hair was free from those annoying kenseikan. She simply loved the way it flowed through her finger. "You know, love, you could help me with these blasted things," she said, indicating the hair pins that still remained in her hair.

Byakuya silently chuckled at his wife's predicament. He walked over to her, turning her around to sit in her chair. Very carefully he removed the last few remaining hair pins from the orange hair that he had grown to love. Once the last pin was out, he took her brush from her, gently brushing through it, untangling it from her attempt to remove them. "You know, Ichigo, you don't have to wear those if you don't want to," he said, massaging her shoulders gently.

"I know, but it shows everyone that I am a Kuchiki now." Ichigo said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck before planting a soft kiss to his lips.

"Hm...I think I like those things much more now." He said, making Ichigo giggle. "You are the heart of the Kuchiki, Ichigo. The heart of me. Everything about this clan was ice cold before you came along. Not even Rukia could warm up the elders like you did. I thank you, Lady Kuchiki. Thank you for being in my life and making it fun and worth living."

Ichigo looked in his eyes, stunned at the honesty of the words that came out of her husband's mouth. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to top that, she did the only thing that came to mind. With a smile on her face, she brought Byakuya's lips back down to hers, kissing her husband deeply.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, flushing their bodies together, enjoying the heat that was Ichigo. Nipping at her bottom lip, he silently asked for the permission that he desperately wanted. Once her lips parted, he thrusted his tongue in, tangling it with hers, tasting every crevice of her wonderful mouth. Taking his hands down to her round, firm ass, he cupped it in her hands, slowly lifting her off her feet.

Ichigo gasped in the kiss as she felt her feet leave the ground. When she instinctively wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist, she had suddenly felt something soft and plush under her back. Opening her eyes, she noticed that he had laid her on the bed. Reluctantly parting from his lips, she looked into his passionate, lust, love-filled eyes. "I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I can't wait for many more wonderful years with you."

"I love you as well, Kuchiki Ichigo." With that, he leaned down, capturing her lips again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up the next morning to the sun shining in through the window. Trying to cover her eyes, she turned over wanting to curl up to Byakuya, but was not surprised not to find him there. "Byakuya?" she said, sitting up in the bed holding the sheet to her chest, remembering their activities from last night that lasted into the early morning hours.<p>

A knock come to their door and it opened slowly to reveal Meiyo, Ichigo's personal maid. Ichigo had become friends with the young woman when she got together with Byakuya and had asked that she be her personal maid. The two of them got along perfectly. "My Lady," she said, bowing slightly to Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the young woman. "Meiyo, what I have I said…please call me Ichigo."

To Meiyo, Ichigo was like the big sister that she never had. "Of course," she said smiling. "Is there anything that I can get you?"

"Maybe a bath, if you don't mind. By the way, do you know where my husband is?" she asked as she got up from bed, putting on her robe.

"I remember seeing lord Kuchiki heading for his study about an hour or so ago." Meiyo headed for the bathroom to run her Lady's bath. A few moments later, Meiyo appeared from the bathroom, with a towel in her hand. "Your bath is ready, Ichigo, and your breakfast will be waiting on you once you are finished."

Walking over to the young woman, she hugged her gently. "Thank you, Meiyo. You know, there is something that I wanted to ask you. The next time I visit the Real World, I wonder if you would like to come along?" When she saw the shocked look on her face, she held her hand up to stop her before she spoke. "Don't worry. I've already spoken to Lord Byakuya and he says that its fine, so make sure your duties are covered on Friday, because you and I are leaving for a day."

Smiling huge, she hugged Ichigo tightly. "Oh my god, thank you, Lady Ichigo. You are simply the best." Stepping back from the hug, she took her hands in hers. "I'm happy that the Lord found you…the Manor is alive again." With a slight bow, she headed for the door.

Once Ichigo was left alone, she couldn't help but smile. Meiyo reminded her so much of Yuzu and Karin. With that in mind, she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, Ichigo emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a simple pink and orange kimono with a green and purple obi. Walking over to her vanity, she quickly brushed out her long orange locks and grabbed a hair tie. Pulling it back in a low ponytail, she headed out of the bedroom, looking for her husband.<p>

As she walked down the hall, heading out to the main foyer, she thought she heard what sounded like some kind of music. Being the curious person she is, she decided to follow the sound till she reach the room that she knew housed the piano that brought them together.

Sliding the door open silently, she was greeted by the sight of her husband sitting at the piano, brushing his fingers across the keys. Not wanting to disturb him, she leaned against the doorframe, just watching.

Byakuya had been sitting at the piano for the last 30 minutes, trying to convince himself to play. Even since Ichigo played for him a year and half ago, he convinced himself that he would do so for her on their first anniversary. What most people didn't know was that at a young age, Byakuya had learned to play, but when he lost his parents and Hisana, he hadn't played since. Now that he was with Ichigo, he felt the need to play….he wanted to express to Ichigo just how much she meant to him and how he would do everything for her. "This is for you, Ichigo," he said to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he started to brush his fingers across the keys, stating the melody to a song that he had heard in the Real World. He was completely oblivious to the pair of amber eyes that watched him from the door. Once he had his fingers playing the song, he started singing to words…

_Look into my eyes - you will see__  
><em>_What you mean to me__  
><em>_Search your heart - search your soul__  
><em>_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
><em>_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
><em>_You know it's true  
><em>_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find  
><em>_There's nothin' there to hide  
><em>_Take me as I am - take my life  
><em>_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
><em>_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
><em>_Ya know it's true  
><em>_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love  
><em>_And no other - could give more love  
><em>_There's nowhere - unless you're there  
><em>_All the time - all the way_

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
><em>_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
><em>_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
><em>_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true  
><em>_Everything I do - I do it for you_

As Byakuya stopped playing, tears fell from Ichigo's eyes. Byakuya finally sensed her behind him and he got up, smile on his face, and walked over to her, wiping her tears away.

"I love you so much, Byakuya. Thank you for playing that beautiful song for us." Ichigo said.

"Us?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo had no idea how Byakuya was going to react to the news, but she figured that she might as well say it. "Let's just say that I am happy there is extra room on that necklace you gave me." She watched in joy as Byakuya's eyes went wide and the biggest smile crossed his normally stoic face. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around in a hug. "THIS IS INCREDIBLE, ICHI!" He shouted. "I am so happy! I get to have a little Kuchiki heir." He laughed slightly as he and Ichigo shared this surreal moment. And with that, another chapter of their life was to ensue.

* * *

><p><em>So, what everyone think? Please R&amp;R, would love to know what you think!<em>

_I've decided to make a 3rd and final chapter to this lil collection, so I'll e taking ideas for songs in the next one! All I will say is that Byakuya and Ichigo's child makes thier debut in the next chapter, and wants to learn the piano..._

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_MUCH LOVE!_


	3. Let Them Be Little

**_Okie doike! Sensei is back with yet another chapter of SBLG! Wonder what happens in Byakuya and Ichigo's life next!_**

**_WARNING :: Might contains slight cases of OOC…don't like then don't read! :D_**

**_As always – DISCLAIMER :: I do not own BLEACH or the song LET THEM BE LITTLE. They are respectively owned by Tite Kubo and Lonestar!_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt like she was going insane. Ever since her son, Ryuunosuke had learned to crawl a few months ago, she has been chasing him around the manor constantly. She still couldn't believe that in just a few days time, her little baby was going to be a year old. "Man, time sure does fly," she said, running her hand through her long hair, that unrestrained from the hair pins..<p>

Stopping for a moment, she tried to focus in on her son's small, but strong spiritual pressure, but found that she couldn't sense it. Now, with a bit of panic in her, she searched rooms that she hadn't even checked yet. When she got close to Byakuya's study, she heard her husband's voice from the other side. "Ryu, don't put daddy's paperwork in your mouth...Ryu!" Byakuya scolded.

Ichigo couldn't help but giggle as she walked in the room. "I see some things never change, huh?"

Byakuya was holding Ryu in his lap trying to get his papers out of his mouth without hurting him. It wasn't going very successfully as it looked like half of it was already wet with slobber. "A little help here, hun?" Byakuya asked Ichigo urgently.

Ichigo just laughed and walked over to her husband and son. "Ryu, sweetie?" she asked him kindly making his warm amber colored eyes look up at his mother's eyes that looked exactly like his own. "Hunny, can you give mommy daddy's paperwork?" Ryu looked down at the paper in his mouth and back at his mom one more time before spitting out the paperwork into Ichigo's hand.

"Thank you, Ryu," Ichigo said, ruffling her son's bright orange hair with black highlights. "Now, what did I tell you about messing with daddy's papers?" Ichigo asked her son. Ryu looked down guiltily before looking back up at Ichigo and smiling. She couldn't help but smile back at his infectious grin, as she picked her son up from Byakuya's lap and attached him to her hip.

"Thanks, dear." Byakuya said. "I can never get him to listen to me."

"Don't worry about it, Byakuya. I am sure that he'll start listening to you. Maybe you and he should spend some quality time together. You are in this office an awful lot." Ichigo said.

"I know. I really miss both of you. But the Sou-taichou has me doing a lot of paperwork recently. And with Makira as a fukutaichou I am stuck with her paperwork too a lot of the time. I swear she is worse than Renji!" Byakuya exclaimed in frustration.

Ichigo laughed. "You know that Makira has a lot of responsibilities as the Sou-taichou's granddaughter. Perhaps, maybe even more than you."

"I feel bad for anyone with more responsibilities than me." Byakuya said, looking at the stacks of paperwork around him. "When I get rid of all this paperwork, we should invite Mai over for lunch sometime. She has really helped both of us out."

"No kidding, I am not sure if Ryu would have been here without her and Rukia. They really helped me out during the pregnancy. But first thing first, you need to get all of this done. Do you want my help?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm fine, hun. You are just as busy as me, between Ryu and paperwork for the 5th..." Byakuya said. After Ichigo found out she was pregnant she actually declined the position of taichou of the 5th that the Soutaichou had offered her. But Unohana assured her that if she only took up the paperwork aspect of the job that she and her baby would be just fine. And paperwork there was. After her fukutaichou, Hinamori, died from a hollow attack during a mission out in the Rukongai woods, Ichigo was left with all the paperwork. (The dumb bitch shouldn't have been allowed to do paperwork anyway)

"I just finished." Ichigo said, not taking no for an answer. Wondering why Ryu was so quiet, she looked down at her son and noticed that he had fallen asleep. "You know, let me go put him down for his nap, and I'll come back."

Looking at the paperwork, Byakuya silently admitted defeat. "Okay. It would be nice to spend some time with you, even if it's doing paperwork." Looking at his son in his wife's arms, he smiled. Byakuya felt bad for neglecting his son over the last 2 months, but ever since Mai's familial responsibilities kicked in, he hasn't had the extra help with paperwork. But after speaking with his fukutaichou, who is also his best friend, he started planning on spending some time with his two favorite people. He would make this up to them. "Actually, Ichigo, why don't you hand him to me. I'll go lay him down," he said catching his wife's attention before she left the office.

Stopping in the front of the door, and turning around, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Are you sure, 'Kuya?"

Getting up from his desk, he walked over to his wife, holding out his arms. "Yes. Like you said, we need time together," he said as Ichigo transferred a sleeping Ryu to his father's arms. Looking down at the sleeping child in his arms, Byakuya couldn't keep the smile from forming on his lips. _'I am so lucky to have such a wonderful son. I know in my heart that he will become a man truly worthy of becoming the next Kuchiki Clan leader. I hope that he finds a love like I have with his mother one day.' _Leaning down to his son's forehead, he placed a gentle kiss, making sure not to wake his son up. "Daddy loves you, Ryu." Taking his gaze back up to his wife, he took notice of the slight tears in her amber eyes. Reaching a hand up, he gently wiped them away. "Ichi..." With a smile, he brought her into his arm, while holding Ryu in his other. "I love you both, and definitely promise to start making time for the two of you."

"Kuya..." Ichi said looking into her husband's grey eyes.

"The two of you are my life, Ichigo," he softly said to her, before kissing her gently. "Why don't you get started and I'll be right back."

"Alright. Just make sure you put his bottle and Seaweed Ambassador in the crib with him." Ichigo walked over to Byakuya's desk, sitting down.

Byakuya took one last glance at his wife, before he left the office, heading for his son's nursery. Once there, he laid Ryu gently in the crib, making sure to place his bottle in the corner to where he could grab it easily. Looking around, he quickly spotted the green plush that he had gotten his son after he was born and placed it next to him. As soon as he laid it there, Ryu moved his arm in his sleep and snuggled up to it.

With one last smile to his son, he brush the hair out of his face, placing a small kiss to his forehead. Quietly, he grabbed the baby monitor they had picked up in the Real World and headed back down the hall to his office.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ichigo was feeling like a chicken with her head cut off. Tomorrow was Ryu's first birthday, so she was making last minute preparations to the party. At first, Byakuya didn't want a big party, but Ichigo convinced him. Hell, you only celebrate their first birthday once, she had told him.<p>

Ichigo finally finished sending out the last of the hell butterflies to different members of the Kuchikis and their friends. Now, just to get world to her family in the Real World. With her duties, she couldn't just pick up and take a trip, so she did the next best thing. "MEIYO!" she hollered.

The door to Ichigo and Byakuya's shared office and the young woman stuck her head in. "Yes, Ichigo?"

"I need you to do me a favor and make this your top priority." Writing a note on a piece of paper, she folded it and placed it in an envelope. After sealing it, she handed it to her maid. "Since you are one of the few servants will definite access to the family Senkaimon, can you deliver this message to my father?"

"I would love too. It would be nice to see Isshin-sama again," she said with a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks.

If Ichigo didn't know better, she would say that her maid was crushing on her father. "Since I know my old man likes to talk a lot, why don't you take the rest of the day to yourself? Enjoy yourself, you've earned it," she said with a smile. "Oh, before you leave, can you have my traveling bag and coat ready? I need to go out to the shopping districts in Rukongai to see what I can find for Ryu."

"Of course, my lady." Meiyo started to head for the office door but turned around to look at Ichigo again. "Would you mind if I bought something for Ryu while I'm there?"

"Of course not, my dear." Ichigo stacked her papers in a pile and got up from the desk. Walking over to the young woman, she wrapped her arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the office. "Just have my dad give you the card I left there and feel free to buy him anything you want…I know Ryu would love anything his Mei-Mei gets for him."

Meiyo couldn't help but laugh. "That's true. Ryu is a joy to be around. Well, let me go get your bag and coat ready. Oh, and before you ask, I saw Lord Byakuya and Little Ryu heading for your chambers."

"Thanks, Mei. Just place the bag and coat by the front door. I'm going to go let Byakuya know I'm going to leave for a few hours." With a hug to her friend, Ichigo headed toward their bedroom.

Sliding the door open, she expected to be pounced by her son, but the sight she was greeted by made her heart melt. Lying on the bed was her husband fast asleep, with their son splayed out across his father's chest. Their arms were wrapped around each other, to where it looked like they were hugging each other.

Byakuya had taken the next week off to spend some time with them, so he was dressed in a casual kimono without his kenseikan in his ebony locks. When she had asked him earlier that day why he wasn't wearing it, he simply said that this time was family time. The Elders would have to wait till next week if they needed him.

Walking into the room, Ichigo made her way over to the bed and gently pulled a blanket over them, making sure they did t get cold. As she did, she saw Ryu start to move around. Leaning down, she kissed him softly. "Go back to sleep, baby." She watched as Ryu snuggled back into his father's chest, and fall back to sleep.

Smiling, Ichigo looked up at her husband. No matter what time of the day it was, she would never get tired of looking at his face. Placing a gently kiss on his lips, she was greeted by his sleepy grey eyes as she pulled back. "Looks like you two had a tiring day so far," she whispered softly brushing his hair away from his face.

"Yeah. Now I see what you go through." He looked down at his son in his arms as he tightened his embrace. "He was happy to have me to himself…he missed me and I know I missed him too."

Kissing her husband again, she offered him a smile. "Catch some more sleep while you can. I came here to let you know that I was going to head out to the shopping districts for a few hours and that I sent Meiyo to the Real World, so will you be okay with him by yourself?"

Byakuya yawned as he shook his head. "Yes, I'll be fine. If I need anything, I'll get one of the other maids to help. Take your time and be careful, love."

"You know me. I love you, Bya."

"Love you too, Ichi," he said softly as his eyes closed, drifting back off to sleep.

Smiling at her two men, she tucked the blanket around them and headed out of the room.

Ichigo had no idea where to start in the Rukongai. It was not every day that she went out and traveled around the Soul Society, and especially not the Rukon District. After all, she was now Lady Kuchiki. It was difficult for her to freely leave the house, except when it came to her division. But Ichigo knew just who to go to ask for help...

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-taichou! What are you doing here? I thought this was your day off!" Rukia said walking in her office and finding her sister-in-law sitting in her office chair.<p>

Ichigo chuckled at Rukia's reaction. "Well, you know me, I cant seem to stay away from the division." Looking at her sister, she finally got to why she was there. "Rukes, I need a favor?"

"Sure, Ichigo. What is it?" she asked while she set down the papers on her desk.

"Well, I wanna go out to the shopping districts, but I don't know my way around very good. Feel like helping out your dear ole sister?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, I don't mind, but one thing though. Whose gonna run the division?"

Ichigo didn't think about that. Usually when she took a day off, Rukia always ran it, but both of them had never taken off at the same time. "Maybe Kazuki can…I mean hell, he's 3rd seat for a reason."

"True!" Rukia summoned a hell butterfly, gave it the message, and sent it on it way. "By the way, I was wondering where Nii-sama and Ryu were?"

"Oh. Byakuya took Ryu off my hands for the day, so I could plan the party. You should have seen his face, Rukes, when I told him he had his daddy all day."

"Awwww….I wish I would have. Ryu is Byakuya's joy. I really hated seeing him not be able to be around the two of you much the last few months."

Ichigo sighed. "I know…We missed him too. I'm just glad that Ryu got his dad back." Getting up from the desk, she walked over to where Rukia was leaning against the desk. "By the way, thanks for all your help too…Byakuya and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Ichigo." Hugging the carrot top, she gave her a smile. "Ichigo, you're my captain, my friend…heck my best friend, my sister…but most importantly, you make my brother happy. To see Byakuya that happy makes my heart smile. For that, I should say THANK YOU to you."

"Rukia…." Ichigo smiled. Holding her hand out to the girl she was proud to call a sister, she gave her one of her infectious smiles. "Come on, sis. We better get going before it get too late."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the girls were nearing the end of their shopping trip. Being Kuchikis, they never worried about the money, but Ichigo was still leery about it, even though Byakuya had told her not to be. "Man, why is a one-year old so hard to shop for? Especially my own son?" Ichigo exclaimed, grabbing her head in frustration.<p>

Rukia chuckled at her sister. There have been a few times that she has seen Ichigo get like that and it was quite hilarious. "Well, I can think of one last shop that we can go to before we call it a day."

"I'll try anything. Where is it at?" Ichigo said, as she fell into step next to Rukia. She was trying her hardest not to trip in her kimono.

"There is this little shop down the way here, where a elderly couple handmade a lot of their items. Also, when Renji and I were living here, they really helped us out a lot when we would hit rough patches. You never know, they might have something for Ryu there."

"Well, it's definitely worth a shot. This is one tough lil boy to shop for," Ichigo laughed as they made their way down the street.

"Welcome, welcome!" an older woman said as she greeted Ichigo and Rukia as they walked through the door to the old shop. "My name is Reiko, how can I help you today?"

"Hello, Reiko. My name is Rukia. Me and my sister in-law are looking for a present for her one year-old son's birthday." Rukia said kindly.

"Well, why don't I show you around the store and you see if you find anything you like." Reiko said, grabbing the two women's hand and leading them across the store where there was a little sign saying 'Valued Costumers'.

"This stuff over here is personal items that have been passed down in my family. Unfortunately, I have no one left to pass my stuff down to..." Reiko said drifting off. "I figured I might as well give them to customers who will need it a lot more than me and can make special memories with it." Ichigo couldn't help but smile out of sympathy and compassion towards the old woman.

Once they were in front of the 'Valued Customers' area, Ichigo looked over everything she had there. She still couldn't believe that the old woman didn't have anyone to pass this stuff down too. There were from Ichigo could see lots of antiques, ranging from a china hutch to a lovely coffee table. But one thing in particular caught her eye. Ichigo knelt down to get a closer look at it.

Reiko smiled as she saw Ichigo's light up. "I see something caught your eyes?"

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled, looking back up at her. "How much would you take for it?"

"For you, my dear, nothing. Just make sure your son has a wonderful birthday." Reiko motioned over to her husband, who come over and grabbed the item. They watched as he got it ready for Ichigo.

"Are you sure, Reiko?"

"Yes, Lady Kuchiki. It brings me joy to know that this will bring joy to a lil boy's world. Just makes sure he appreciates it.

Ichigo's eyes almost bugged out. "How did you know my last name?" She watched as the woman simply pointed to her coat. Her amber eyes trailed to where her fingers were pointing. "I totally forgot about that being there," she said, touching the Kuchiki crest. "Rukes, remind to get Byakuya for having Meiyo do this..."

"Not a problem, Ichi." Rukia walked over and helped Reiko's husband finish up.

"I was wondering something, my lady, but didn't she use to live in Rukongai with a red-haired boy?" asked Reiko, who was watching Rukia interact with husband.

"Yeah, she did. The red-haired boy is Renji and he made it to Taichou of the 3rd. Rukia there," she said nodding over to her, "was adopted by my husband 60 years again after he lost his first wife. She's currently my fuku-taichou of the 5th." She could see the relief in the older woman's eyes. "Don't worry so much. They both are fine and doing well."

"Good. They were good kids. I'm just surprise I didn't recognize her till now." At that time, Rukia came back over with the package in her hands. "You really did grow up, Rukia."

Rukia smiled. Just knowing that the woman remembered her warmed her heart. "Thank you, Reiko." Hugging the woman the best she could, she smiled. "And thank you for watching out for us all those years ago."

"You are quite welcome, my dear. Tell Renji I said hello and make sure the young Kuchiki enjoys his gift."

"We will. Thank you again, Reiko," Ichigo said, as Rukia and her hugged the woman again and headed out of the shop.

* * *

><p>The following night, everything was running smoothly. The party that the Elders had thrown for Ryu actually went off without a hitch. Ichigo was surprised that not even one problem arisen the entire night. Looking over at her son, she could see the excitement on her son's face, as he tried to tackle his father into the pile of wrapping paper on the floor.<p>

"He is quite for the energy spitfire. He reminds me of Byakuya when he was younger," came the voice of Ginrei, as he walked up next to Ichigo, placing his hand on her shoulder. "The Elders send their goodbyes and everyone else has left for the evening. Shall we give my great-grandson his surprise?"

"Sure, why not? Has my dad arrived yet?" she asked.

"Yes, he's waiting in the living room with everyone else."

"Okay." Ichigo clapped her hands to gain the attention of her son and husband. "Ryu, you got one more surprise. You ready for it, sweetie?"

Ryu's eyes went big as he heard his mom say surprise. He crawled over to the coffee table and pulled himself up. Very carefully, he walked himself to the edge to where he was only at least 4 feet away from his mother. Byakuya smiled as he went over to his son. Looking down at his son, he couldn't even be more proud of him. Holding his finger out, he gave him a reassuring smile. "Ryu, you wanna show your momma what we learned the other day?" Ryu looked up at his father and giggled. Grabbing his finger, Ryu took very tentative, slow steps and closed the distance to this mother. Once he was close enough, Byakuya let go of his hand and Ryu walked the rest of the way into Ichigo's arms. Ryu giggled even louder as he was swept away into his momma's arms.

"Momma so proud of her big boy," Ichigo said, kissing his baby cheeks. "Love you, Ryu."

"Wuv you, mama," Ryu said slowly.

Ichigo could feel the tears in her eyes after hearing that. "Now I see why you two were so tired the other day. Thank you, Byakuya." She wrapped her other arm around his waist bring him closer to her, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome. Come on. Let's take the birthday boy to his other surprise." The small family made their way to the main living room, where Ichigo's family and their friends were waiting for them. Stopping in front of the door, Ichigo looked down at her son. "You ready, Ryu?" Seeing his little head nod, she opened the door slowly.

"SURPRISE!" came the collective voices.

Ryu squealed as he saw everyone. Squirming to get out of his mother's arms, Ichigo placed him on the ground next to him. Once his little amber eyes set their sights on someone, he started to crawl over. Holding his lil arms out, he looked up. "PAPA!"

Isshin couldn't help but smile as he leaned over to pick up his grandson off the ground. "Happy Birthday, Ryu. How is Papa's big boy?" he asked, blowing on his cheeks and stomach.

"Come on, Dad. Let's get this party started for the lil man." Watching as Isshin tried to put him in the high chair, Ryu wouldn't let go of his grandfather. "Looks like he's stuck to you," she said chuckling.

"Seems like it, but Papa don't mind. Right, Ryu?" he asked his grandson. His answer came to him by Ryu hugging onto him tighter.

For the next hour, Ryu celebrated his birthday with his parents, his grandpa, his great-grandfather, his 3 aunts, Meiyo, and his 'Unca Wenji'. Ichigo couldn't believe how spoiled her son ended up being. Ryu made out like a bandit - a bunch of outfits from the Real World from Yuzu and Karin and a huge Seaweed Ambassador plush and a Chappy Doll from Rukia. But it only got worse (or better) from there. Isshin showed up with a hand-made toy chest filled with toys from his children's childhood. He had engraved Ryu's initials into the wood, along with both the Kuchiki and Kurosaki crests to remind Ryu of his noble heritage. Meiyo gave him a huge stuffed teddy bear that was even bigger than Ryu himself. And baka Renji gave the one-year old a wooden training sword that said 'My favorite nephew' on it. Ginrei-sama gave Ryu the Kuchiki family's very special ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu family heirloom scarf, which was a big surprise to Byakuya.

From his parents, Ryu received a very small silver kenseikan from his father, which Ichigo thought would look good on him. When she had visited the Real World last, she had a very special locket made for him. It had the Kuchiki crest on one side while the other side held his initial KR. Inside, she had a picture placed in there for him - a picture of Ichigo and Byakuya with Ryu after she came home from the 4th.

Ichigo smiled as she looked over at her son tackling his grandfather the best he could. Little did Ryu know, he had one more gift coming for him tonight. "Hello everyone, I'd like to get you attention for just one moment, please." Ichigo said to everyone. "We have one more gift for Ryu today. Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, winking at him to bring out the gift. Byakuya stood up and walked into the adjacent room and came back with a huge package wrapped in wrapping paper printed with sakura blossoms. She would never understand why her one-year loved the blossoms. He was so much like his father.

As Byakuya placed the package down, Isshin come over with Ryu, placing him next to the package. They watched as Ryu eyed the package then took a hold of the edge of the paper. Very slowly, he pulled on the paper, tearing it along the way. As soon as he saw the very first part of it, he squealed. Looking up at his grandfather, he gave him the puppy dogs' eyes, so Isshin sat down next to him and helped him with the rest of the paper.

As Isshin ripped off the rest of the paper, Ryu's eyes went unbelievably wide. Sitting there in front of him was a much worn, old rocking horse. True it had seen better days, but the way Ryu's eyes light up was all Ichigo needed to see. On the left side, it had the faint inscription of an R.

Ichigo watched as Ryu crawled over to the horse, using the edge to stand up. "Papa." That was all Isshin needed to hear and help his grandson sit on the horse and watched as he started to rock back and forth. "Karin, watch your nephew for moment. I need to talk to your sister," Isshin asked Karin, as he walked over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, let's go outside for a moment."

Father and daughter excused them from the party, and headed outside to the side garden. "I need your opinion, Ichi. What would you say to me being in the Soul Society all the time?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. The sou-taichou sent me a message the other day, asking if I would be interested in coming back and taking up the Taichou position of the 9th. I already talked to Karin and Yuzu and they back me on this, since they're heading off to college. Now, what do you think?"

Ichigo smiled huge as she flung her arms around her dad's neck. "I would love it, Dad."

Isshin smiled softly as he hugged his daughter tightly. Just as he was about to say something, the sound of a throat clearing caught their attention. They turned to see Karin standing there with Ryu in her arms. "Little man is starting to get tired," she said, handing her nephew off to his mom.

"Well, he has had a very tiring day. Let me go lay him down real quick." Ichigo cuddled Ryu into her chest and headed off into the Manor. As she was heading to his room, she stopped by the living area to let them know that she would be right back.

After she entered his room, Ryu started to stir. "Mama," he said groggily.

"Go back to sleep, baby. Want Mama to sing to you?" she asked her tired son. Looking down she saw him nod his head in what she thought was a yes. Thinking for a moment, she remembered a song that she heard in the Real World.

_I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand__  
><em>_Felt so good in it, no bigger than a minute__  
><em>_How it amazes me, you're changing with every blink__  
><em>_Faster than a flower blooms they grow up all too soon_

_So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while__  
><em>_Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day__  
><em>_Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle__  
><em>_Oh just let them be little_

_I've never felt so much in one little tender touch__  
><em>_I live for those kisses, prayers and your wishes__  
><em>_Now that you're teaching me things only a child can see__  
><em>_Every night while we're on our knees all I ask is please_

_Let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while__  
><em>_Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day__  
><em>_Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle__  
><em>_Oh just let them be little_

_So innocent, a precious soul, you turn around__  
><em>_It's time to let them go_

_So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while__  
><em>_Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day__  
><em>_Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle__  
><em>_Oh just let them be little_

_Let them be little_

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as she looked down and saw Ryu fast asleep. It was one of the most precious days of her life today. She couldn't have been happier with her life – she had the love of her life, a wonderful son and caring friends and family. And to think…it wasn't over yet!

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Well, as promised, their child made their debut! I wonder what the next chapter of their lives will have in store for them! Stay tuned and find out!<strong>_

_****PLEASE would love to know what you think! PLEASE R&R! 3 3 3**_

_**Much Love,  
><strong>__**Byakuya-Sensei!**_


	4. How Do I Live without you

_**ByaItaSensei back with another installment of the love story of Byakuya and Ichigo, along with thier son, Ryu! **_

_**Just cant believe its been almost a whole year since i updated...wow, where has the time gone!**_

_WARNING:: Has cases of OOC, which was definitely needed for this chappie_

_PAIRING:: ByaFIchi (of course), IssOC (Meiyo), RikichiRukia, and HisagiOC (Mai)_

_***DISCLAIMER once again!- BLEACH and the song dont belong to me! They belong to Tite Kubo and LeAnn Rimes/Trisha Yearwood respectively! :) Thank you for this awesome anime and wonderful song**!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :) :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years after SBLG3<strong>_

Ichigo sat at her desk, going through her daily paperwork. She really wanted to be at with her son, Ryu, but she knew that if she didn't get it done, it would just sit there. Normally, Rukia would be there helping her, but currently the raven-haired fukutaichou, along with Yamamoto Makira (Byakuya's fuku) and Byakuya himself, were currently out on a scouting mission in the Rukongai woods. "Hopefully they're okay." As Ichigo went to signing her documents, a knock interrupted her. "Come in." Not taking her eyes off her paperwork, she didn't see the door open and close. "Can I help you with something?"

A giggle swept through the room, which made Ichigo look up from her papers. "Maybe you can let your work be for a moment and come give me a hug?" Meiyo said with a smile on her face.

"MEIYO!" Ichigo exclaimed as she got up from her desk, walking the older woman. "I wasn't expecting you back for another few days," she said hugging her new step-mother. She was glad that just a month ago her father finally had the nerve to pop the question to her and just last week, the two were married before Rukia, Mai and Byakuya left for their mission. "Where's Dad?" she asked as they sat down on the couch.

"He went back to his division to check in with Hisagi. We were talking last night and we decided to spend the last few days here back at home. I have to admit…we were missing Ryu like crazy," she explained with a giggle.

"You just like the idea that he's your grandson now," Ichigo chuckled.

"Okay, you got me there. Anyways, how have things been lately?" Meiyo asked.

"Oh, pretty good. Ryu has been driving me nuts since his father and Rukia left for their mission, but that's a 6-year old for you. He keeps asking me when his father is coming home and I keep tell…" Ichigo was saying but suddenly stopped talking. Something didn't feel right to Ichigo and she got up from the couch, walking over to the window. Looking out over her division, something struck in her heart that made he raise her right hand. "No…please god no…" she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Meiyo was starting to get concerned for Ichigo and joined her by the window. Placing her hand on her step-daughter's shoulder, she had her face her. She was taken aback by the tears in her eyes. Raising Ichigo's chin with her fingers, she looked into the amber eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mei, something's not right," Ichigo sniffled. Just then, a knock come to her office door. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Rikichi standing there with a solemn look in his eyes. "Excuse me, Kuchiki-taichou, I didn't know that you had company," the third seat of the 6th started as he turned to leave.

Ichigo quickly walked over to him. "Rikichi, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing cause I can see it in your eyes."

Rikichi hesitated while he thought of what to say. "Um…did you feel that a minute ago?" he asked looking in the eyes of his taichou's wife.

"Feel what?"

"Like something was terribly wrong that it made you want to cry?" Rikichi asked, trying his hardest to compose himself.

Ichigo noticed this and embraced him. "Yeah, I did. Like something happened to Byakuya."

"I feel like that too with Rukia. I just didn't know who to turn too, and went for a walk and found myself here. I just hope I'm imagining things."

"Me too, Rikichi, me too," Ichigo said, looking out the window. "You two better be okay." Looking down, she noticed that Rikichi had fallen asleep in her arms. Very gently, she led him over to the couch and laid him down, covering him up with the blanket that she kept on the back. Looking at her stepmother, she pleaded with her with her eyes. "Mom, I hate to ask this, but can you please find out what's going on? I don't think I'll be able to concentrate and I know Rikichi won't either till we know."

"Yeah, sweetie. I'll go the 9th and see if your dad can help me." As she was heading out, she stopped next to her daughter. "Hang in there, sweetie. I'll let you know when I found out something. Be strong for Ryu." With a last smile, Meiyo shunpoed out of the office.

"Please, be okay, baka," Ichigo whispered to herself as she sat back down at her desk.

* * *

><p>Meiyo was at her husband's division in less than 10 minutes. As she was walking inside she accidentally ran into a squad member. Looking up, she noticed Hisagi standing there. "Oh, Shuuhei, Im sorry about that. I'm so preoccupied that I didn't watch where I was going."<p>

"It's okay, Meiyo-san," he said holding out his hand to her. Helping her to her feet, he could that something was bugging her. "Meiyo, if you don't mind me asking…what is bothering you?"

"Its something that Ichigo and Rikichi felt a little bit ago. Is my husband in his office?"

"Yeah, he's just signing some papers that needed his signature." Offering his arm to her, he smiled. "Come, I'll take you to him."

The two of them headed down the hall to the taichou office. Before they knocked on the door, Meiyo could hear voices coming from inside the office. Placing her ear against the door and motioning Hisagi to be quiet, she concentrated on what was going on in the office.

"Renji, are you sure?" came Isshin's voice.

"Yeah, Isshin, I'm sure. Unohana isn't sure that they will live through the night. I just don't know how I'm going to break it to Ichigo, Rikichi and Hisagi," the redhead said, running his hand over his eyes.

Isshin didn't know what to do. "Well, you better tell Ichi…she'll kill ya if you don't. That's her husband and she has every right to know. But answer me this…what does Rikichi and Hisagi have to do with this?"

"Oh, that's right. You were on your honeymoon. The day after you left, it was announced to the Clans that Rukia and Rikichi were engaged and also after the wedding, Hisagi and Mai made their relationship official."

"Aw, damn…now we're going to have three emotionally wrecked people now." Before he could say anything, the door to his office flew open. "What the HELL?" he exclaimed. Looking up, he was greeted by his wife's eyes. Gulping, he tried to keep calm. "Meiyo…"

Taking a glance over at Renji, she could see his arm in a sling and several bandages covering his face. Turning her attention to her husband, her glare could rival that of the Kuchikis. "KUROSAKI ISSHIN! What the hell is going on! And you better tell me NOW!" Meiyo said raising her voice. "If you know something about Rukia and Byakuya you better speak now, because I just left two visibly upset people thinking that something bad happened to the ones that they love."

"All I know is what Renji told me," he softly answered his wife, looking over to the red-haired taichou. "I don't care what Retsu said, Renji, tell them now."

The redhead sighed. This is exactly why he didn't want to be the one to deliver the news but Retsu asked him too. Taking a deep breath, he looked up. "As you know, Rukia, Mai and Byakuya were assigned to help my squad with the scouting in the Rukongai woods. Well, we were ambushed by hollows and were completely overwhelmed." Renji was trying his hardest to bite back his tears but it was proving to be unsuccessful. "Ru—Rukia tried to protect me from a hollow that was coming up from behind me..sh-she took the hit that was meant for me. When I yelled at Byakuya, he turned his back for only a moment before he was hit. Mai was able to finally summon her bankai in her anger and finished off the hollows, but with her using so much reaitsu, she got left vulnerable. She tried to help me get Byakuya and Rukia out of harm's way, but a hollow surprised us and got her too." The tears were coming down his face. "Rukia is in stable condition, but Byakuya and Mai are both in critical condition. None of them have waked up yet. Unohana-taichou believes that Rukia will soon, but she's not giving any news on Mai and Byakuya at the moment."

Meiyo was in shock. She could feel the tears in her eyes at learning that everyone she cared about was in the 4th. Rukia and Byakuya had been there for her ever since she had come to the Kuchiki manor and Mai had become a very good friend to her. To keep from falling over, she down in the chair next to Renji. "We have to tell them. Those two are already distraught because they felt like that they could tell something was wrong."

Isshin nodded his head and summoned a hell butterfly. After giving it the message, he sent it on its way. "Give it about 10 minutes and she'll be here.

Not even three minutes later, Ichigo stood at her dad's office door, with Rikichi trailing behind her. Just telling by the look on everyone's face, she knew something was wrong. Looking at her dad, she could see the sadness that was there. "Dad…..what's going on?"

Isshin got up from his desk and went up to Ichigo. Taking her hand in his, he lead her over to a chair and had her sit down, as he knelt in front of her. "Ichi, something happened on the mission that you're not going to like." Looking over at Renji, he nodded. "Tell her exactly what you told us Renji."

Swallowing hard, Renji faced his best friend. Not sparing any details, Renji recounted everything that happened, from the attacks to her closet friend and family getting injured. By the time Renji was done, the tears were streaming down Ichigo's face. Trying her hardest to catch her breath during her sobs, she looked back down at her dad. "I..*hiccup*..need…t-t-t-to..*hiccup*..see him, Dad." Finally taking a deep breath, she continued. "I can't lose him like this. I have to tell him I love him and to fight to stay alive." The tears were coming down full force. "I ne-e-ed him…Ryu n-n-neds him…the baby needs him…" she sobbed, barely whispering the last part

Isshin barely heard his daughter but he was able to catch what she said. Lifting her chin, he looked into her amber eyes. "Ichi, are you pregnant?"

Not able to form words, she nodded at her dad. "Aw, man," her dad said softly, as Ichigo slid out of the chair into her dad's arms. Isshin sat there on the floor, holding his daughter as she cried her heart out. A few minutes later, Ichigo's cries has soften down and her reaitsu stabilized. "You okay now, Ichi?" Isshin asked, brushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but I'll feel better once I see Bya." Looking at her dad with pleading eyes, she tried her hardest to smile a bit. "Dad, I really need to see him. If it's my last time seeing him, I really wanna tell him about the baby."

Isshin nodded gently as he stood up, helping Ichi to her feet. "Meiyo, can you go back to the manor and keep an eye on Ryu? I know he'll figure something is up once I'm not home on time," Ichigo asked her stepmother.

"Sure, sweetie. You just get to Byakuya and take care of him. Give him my love," she said, kissing Ichigo softly on the cheek and heading out.

Grabbing her dad's hand, she took a deep breath. "Okay, dad. Now I'm ready." Looking to the side, she held out her hand. "Come on, Rikichi. I know Rukes would wanna see you."

With a small smile, Rikichi took her hand. The five of them – Hisagi, Isshin, Ichigo, Renji and Rikichi – headed out in the direction of the fourth.

* * *

><p>Unohana stood at the end of a bed, looking over a chart. "By all medical standards, you should have died, but something is keeping you here. I just hope this something gets here soon and makes you fight." Moving to the head, he brushed the black raven hair from the eyes. "You have too many people here that love you, Byakuya. They need you to stay here."<p>

The door slid open. Unohana turned to see Isane standing there, looking totally exhausted. "Kuchiki-fukutaichou and Yamamoto-fukutaichou are stable now. The Soutaichou is in with Mai now."

"Good, she needs all the supports she can get right now. If I know Renji, Hisagi will be here soon and so will Rikichi. Its Ichigo I'm gonna be more worried about when she gets here."

A knock came to the door, as it slid open revealing Hanatarou. "Sorry for the intrusion, Unohana-taichou, but Kurosaki-taichou is here with Renji-san, Rikichi, Hisagi and…."

"Ichigo-chan," Unohana finished for the timid 7th seat. "It's alright, Hanatarou. I can feel her unstable reaitsu. I should get her to calm down before she upsets her pregnancy. She'll need to be stable before she can come see Kuchiki-taichou." With that said, the medical taichou headed out of the room, towards the front lobby.

Ichigo was pacing back and forth, waiting on Retsu. She was worried about Byakuya, but felt at ease when she could feel his weak spiritual pressure when she entered. Looking up from the floor, she noticed Retsu walking up to them. "Please tell me everything is alright, Retsu?" she pleaded, when she reached them.

Taking Ichigo's hands in hers, she looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Ichi-chan, first off, you need to calm down before you upset the baby."

Following Retsu's advice, she took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down. "Okay," she softly said, as her dad lead her off to the side.

"Rikichi, Hisagi-san…I'm glad to say that Mai and Rukia have stabilized now enough to where you can go see them. Hisagi, the Soutaichou is in with Mai still but he said you are more than welcome to join him. Isane and Hanatarou will take you to their rooms," the taichou said, smiling softly at the two men.

"Arigatou, Unohana-taichou," Hisagi whispered, as the two passed by them and followed the two medical Shinigami down the hall.

Turning her attention back to Ichigo, Unohana saw Isshin whispering comforting words to his daughter. Smiling, she walked up to them. "Ichigo, do you think you can handle seeing Byakuya now?"

Looking at her dad and Unohana, she nodded softly. "Yeah, I think I can." Taking her dad's hand in hers, she let him lead her down the hall, as they followed Retsu.

Stopping in front of the door that led to Byakuya's room, Ichigo tightened her grip on her dad's hand. She started to tremble. "Retsu, how bad is he?" she timidly asked the taichou.

"Ichigo, I'm not gonna lie. Byakuya is in critical condition. His back was completely shredded from hollow. It also punctured his lungs, damaged his kidney, lacerated his liver and damaged his heart. By all medical standpoints, Byakuya should have died." Taking the 5th squad taichou's hand, she tried her hardest to keep her composure. "You are what is keeping Byakuya here, Ichigo. Ever since you came into his life, he has completely changed who he is. Ryu and you are his world and I believe that he is fighting to live for the two of you."

Ichigo flung herself into her dad's arms, as the tears came down once again. "Dad…I..I do-on-t k-k-know if I can do this…." She sobbed.

Taking his daughter's face in his hands, he had her look at him. "Ichigo, you need to see him and tell him you love him. If not for yourself, do it for Ryu and the baby," he emphasized by putting his hand on her stomach. "Ichi, when your mom died, I wasn't able to tell her these things. You'll never be able to forgive yourself if you don't do this. You're a strong and courageous woman. Ryu needs your strength right and so does Byakuya," he said, nodding towards the room. "You can do this, Ichigo. Ill be right here if you need me."

Shaking her head, she tried to regain her composure as she grabbed the doorknob. Glancing back at her dad, he gave her a re-assuring smile. Opening the door, she stepped into the room, looking at her feet as she closed the door.

Taking a few steps into the room, she finally looks up from the floor to the occupant that laid in the bed. Seeing the respirator and heart monitor on her husband made her heart dropped and totally speechless.

Taking the seat next to the bed, she took his bandaged hand in hers. Not even trying to stop the tears, she let them flow down her face. "You better fight this, you arrogant bastard. Ryu and I need you…and also…" she said, standing up, "our baby needs you. You hear that, Kuchiki Byakuya. We're having another baby. Maybe this time we'll get daddy's lil princess…" she whispered. Leaning over his frail form, she kissed him softly. "I love you, Byakuya. Don't ever forget that. Mai and Rukia need you to fight, so you better fight. Fight to live and fight to keep our love going for eternity." Ichigo sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I hate seeing you like this, Bya. I wanna be able to feel your arms around me again, along with your kisses. Ryu needs you to be here when he gets his first girlfriend, gets married, takes over the clan and especially when his first child is born. And I know you would want to see the lil one born." Leaning her head down on his chest, she inhaled. "I cant do this on my own, Bya. I know you would tell me to be strong, but I'm stronger when I have you with me. Don't make me live this life without you."

Not knowing what come over her, she did the one thing that came naturally to her. Byakuya always loved it when she sung so she just went with it…

_**How do I get through one night without you**__**  
><strong>__**If I had to live without you**__**  
><strong>__**What kind of life would that be**__**  
><strong>__**Oh I, I need you in my arms**__**  
><strong>__**Need you to hold**__**  
><strong>__**You're my world, my heart, my soul**__**If you ever leave**__**  
><strong>__**Baby you would take away everything good in my life**__**  
><strong>__**And tell me now**__**How do I live without you**__**  
><strong>__**I want to know**__**  
><strong>__**How do I breathe without you**__**  
><strong>__**If you ever go**__**  
><strong>__**How do I ever, ever survive**__**  
><strong>__**How do I**__**  
><strong>__**How do I**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, how do I live**__**Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky**__**  
><strong>__**There would be no love in my life**__**  
><strong>__**There'd be no world left for me**_

Not paying attention, Ichigo never noticed that the door to the room opened. Isshin and Restu stood there, just watching Ichigo sing to the sleeping form of Byakuya. "Her voice is so lovely, Isshin," Retsu said, never had heard Ichigo sing before.

"Yeah, it is. She's just like her mother," Isshin replied. Just as their attention focused back on the strawberry, they noticed a slight blue reaitsu emanation from Ichigo, slowly surrounding Ichigo and Byakuya. "Retsu, are you seeing what I am?"

"Yes." Taking a better look, she saw the reaitsu coming from Ichigo's abdomen. "I don't think it's Ichigo. I think it's the baby."

"What? The baby?"

"Yeah. With the bond that Ichigo has with Byakuya, I'm not surprised at this. I think the baby is feeling Ichigo's distress and is reaching out to her father. Maybe this is what exactly Byakuya needs."

Before Isshin can reply, Ichigo's voice start singing again.

_**And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do**__**  
><strong>__**I'd be lost if I lost you**__**  
><strong>__**If you ever leave**__**  
><strong>__**Baby you would take away everything real in my life**__**  
><strong>__**And tell me now**__**How do I live without you**__**  
><strong>__**I want to know**__**  
><strong>__**How do I breathe without you**__**  
><strong>__**If you ever go**__**  
><strong>__**How do I ever, ever survive**__**  
><strong>__**How do I**__**  
><strong>__**How do I**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, how do I live**__**Please tell me baby**__**  
><strong>__**How do I go on**__**If you ever leave**__**  
><strong>__**Baby you would take away everything**__**  
><strong>__**Need you with me**__**  
><strong>__**Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life**__**  
><strong>__**And tell me now**__**How do I live without you**__**  
><strong>__**I want to know**__**  
><strong>__**How do I breathe without you**__**  
><strong>__**If you ever go**__**  
><strong>__**How do I ever, ever survive**__**  
><strong>__**How do I**__**  
><strong>__**How do I**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, how do I live**__**how do I live without you**__**  
><strong>__**how do I live without you baby**__**  
><strong>__**how do I live...**_

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ichigo smiled down at her sleeping husband. "I can't do this without you, Byakuya. Please fight this….I need you…" she whispered, kissing his lips softly and then laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

The two taichous stepped in to the room. Grabbing a blanket from the chair next to the door, Isshin carefully laid it across his daughter, before looking up at Retsu, who was looking over Byakuya's vitals. Just by the look on her face, he could tell something was up. "Retsu?"

"I don't believe it. Remember that faint blue reaitsu we saw? Well it turned out it just wasn't the baby's, but Hichigo's as well."

"What?" Isshin exclaimed.

"Woah, goat-face. Don't wake up Queen just yet," came a voice from behind Isshin. Turning, he was greeted by the albino version of his daughter. "Before you ask, I did send some of my reaitsu to Byakuya. I hate seeing Queen like this. Byakuya should wake up soon."

"I..I'm a-a-awake now," Byakuya hoarsely whispered.

"Shhhh…" Retsu whispered, nodding towards the noble's sleeping wife. Grabbing a cup of water, she helped Byakuya take a drink. "Here, this should help."

"Thank you, Retsu." Looking down, he lifted his fingers to his wife's orange hair. "How is she?"

"As well as can be expected," Isshin told his son-in-law. "She actually took it better than we thought she would."

Looking over at the albino copy of his wife, he smiled. "Arigatou, Hichigo."

"Ah, shucks. It was no problem. I just couldn't imagine what Queen would have done if she lost you. Just take care of the three of them," Hichigo said, as she vanished back into Ichigo's inner world.

Running his fingers through his wife's hair, he smiled. He couldn't believe that they had been blessed once again, and he was happy that he was given a second chance. "Ichigo?" he said softly, trying to wake his wife. "Ichi….."

"Uh?" Ichigo groaned as her eyes sleepily opened. Rubbing her eyes, she focused where her name had come from. She was greeted by the smiling face of her husband. "BYAKUYA!" she screamed, throwing her arms around him. "I..I…I….." she tried to say, but couldn't cause of the tears coming down her face.

Byakuya couldn't say a word. He just returned the hug from his wife, just stroking her back softly, whispering in her ear. "I'm still here, love. Ryu and you are what made me fight to survive." Making Ichigo look him in the eyes, he smiled. "Like I told you right before we married, you are stuck with me for all eternity, Watashi no ai."

"I love you too, watashi no sakura." Placing his hand on hers, she laid them both on her stomach. "We both love you."

Just then, the door flew open and Ryu came running in. "MOMMA!" he screamed, flying into his mother's arms.

Rubbing his black-orange hair, she calmed down her son. "It's okay, baby. Lookie…" she said nodding towards Byakuya.

"Daddy! You're okay!" he exclaimed, hugging his father, with tears coming down his face. The father and son reunited with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you, Meiyo. I knew he wouldn't stay away from here for long." Meiyo smiled at Ichigo as she walked over to her husband. Ichigo looked back at the two men in her life.

She had come a long ways to end up where she was today and she would trade a thing in the world. For once in her life, she was living for herself and the sake of the family that she had with Byakuya. She now knew in her heart that she could never live without Byakuya. He was her world, along with the two blessings that they had together.

"I love you, daddy," Ryu said, hugging his father tightly.

"I love you too, Ryu," Byakuya said solfty, looking up at Ichigo. Opening his other arm, he beckoned his wife. "Come here, Ichigo." Once he had his wife in his arms, Byakuya smiled. "I love you both so much, and the both of you…." He said, but then his hand was placed on Ichigo's stomach. "Okay, the three of you are my pride."

The family hugged each other and everyone now knew that Byakuya and Ichigo were perfect for each other, as they now knew that neither one of them could live without the other. They definitely had what you could call TRUE LOVE!


End file.
